Wilting Hearts, Bleeding Roses
by eReid
Summary: Just some one shots. rated T just in case future enteries. Some sad, some light, and who knows what else i may throw in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer, who is absolutely stunning. **

**AN: Hello. Well, this is going to be my one shot collection. Hopefully, not all of them will be on the sad side. I'm not the best fluff person, but I'll give it a shot. And I apologize if it absolutely sucks. By the way, I love reviews. Even if they're not so nice. I would like at least one nice one, where someone is interested, because I'll feel dumb updating if I think no one is reading it and or hates it. Just so you know. **

**Now, Onward! **

* * *

**Wait For Me**

The boy clutched her hand tightly, gripping it as hard as he could with out causing damage to the part that belonged to his beautiful love. Her breathing was shallow, her heart rate painfully weak. As each beep of the machine grew longer, he began to panic more, and grip the hand a little firmer.

"Please," the beautiful boy whispered, pain lacing the word, "please hold on."

As the time wore on, he continued staring at the brown haired maiden before him. Slowly, memories from a few nights back crept into his mind.

"_Bella?"_

"_Hmm?" she mumbled half asleep. He grinned lightly, though she didn't notice for her eyes were still closed. _

"_I love you." She grinned. _

"_I love you too." He kissed her forehead lightly._

"_I must go now, they'll be waiting." She sighed._

"_Alright"_

"_I'll be back in two days"_

"_I'll wait for you," she responded, her eyes slowly opening to gaze at him before he left. He smiled, kissed the tip of her nose, and then departed through the window, to go meet his awaiting family to go hunting up in the Goat Rocks._

It had been so happy, so peaceful then. Two days. Only _two days._ He thought she would be fine. How much could possibly happen to her in forty-eight hours, on a weekend! Well, he knew the answer to that question now.

_Brushing himself off, he stood from the spot where he had been burying his kills' carcasses. He turned and jogged towards the clearing where his family had agreed to meet. He sat down on a fallen tree trunk, and began to fiddle with a blade of grass as he waited for the rest of his family to return. He was satisfied, though he still felt sick from the killing of lives, with his hunt. He had managed to get two full grown bears, and one juvenile one. He wouldn't need to hunt for a while. Smiling at the thought, he thought about the extra time he would get to spend with his beloved. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream sliced through the quiet sending some animals scurrying from where they had been resting. Recognizing the scream, he darted through the trees until he came upon the trembling figure of his small sister, and the crouching form of his blond haired brother attempting to sooth her. Slowly the bronze haired vampire knelt before her. _

"_What is it?" He asked her gently._

"_Bella," she gasped. He leapt to his feet, and bounded away, back towards town. _

_Digging his heels into the soil for propulsion, he sprinted faster than he ever had to her house. Arriving in front of it, he saw her truck was not in the driveway or anywhere on the street. Carefully sniffing the air, he caught a faint trace of the exhaust from it lingering in the air. He took off after the scent, which steadily got stronger as he drew nearer to where ever the truck was. As he rounded a corner, he was suddenly hit hard with the scent of spilled diesel, smoke, and the strongest of all, the delectable scent of blood. Though, instead of it stirring the beast within him it brought a sick sensation to his gut. _

_The hood of the red rusting beast was ablaze, the flames dancing on it merrily. Within the confines of the vehicle, he could see the hunched silhouette of his dearest Bella. Rushing forward with out hesitation, he ripped the door away from the frame, a door which no human would have been able to open due to the crushed roof of the car, implying it had rolled. What had caused all this he didn't know, nor did he care. Gently, he removed the seat belt from around her, and examined the mid drift area for just below the ribs, the gear shift had impaled her. He didn't know if he could remove her from it himself, and was frantically trying to figure out what to do when a Mercedes pulled up behind him, and Carlisle emerged from it._

"_Hurry!" the distraught boy cried "It's in her; I can't get her out on my own!" Carefully the good doctor held the stick in one place and removed the unconscious girl from it, then carefully pulled her from the truck, and placed her into the back seat of his car, resting her head on his son's lap, who had just climbed in from the other side._

_As they sped towards the hospital, the Chevy behind them exploded into a large inferno, the flame having finally reached the gas tank. _

She had had many gashes all over her body, and the gear shift had punctured through some of her internal organs as well. So much blood was lost. Too much blood.

They were currently waiting for a blood transfusion, but the hospital she was at hadn't had O negative. The bronze haired boy prayed to some unknown being that the blood would arrive soon, for his love was fading fast.

The beeps were even farther apart now. Slowing steadily. The pixie like girl had suggested now was the time to change her, but there was too little blood. All it would succeed in doing was making her last moments excruciatingly painful, making her pray for death.

Suddenly, there was a long solid beep. His head snapped up, is face contorted with pain to look at his beloved, whose face was paler than normal, and whose features were slackened.

"No!" He screamed. "Bella! BELLA! NO! You can't let go! You can't go!" He began to dry heave as the doctors rushed in and began using the paddles, during which he refused to release her hand. "Bella, Bella, hold on for me Bella," he whispered through his sobs.

"CLEAR!" one of the doctors yelled, desperately trying to get a response from the girl on the bed. _Come on, beat damn it!! _Edwards could hear him thinking desperately. After one more attempt, there was still no response. The doctors began to slowly back away, looking pained, and saddened as her love screamed in despair. As they left, he idly heard them discussing who would tell the parents, and how tragic it was. Only one comment caught his attention. "…And her transfusion had just come in too…"

"No!" he cried to his lost love "Why hadn't you just held on! You only had to wait a little longer!" He buried his face into the side of the bed, next to her arm, which was slowly losing its warmth. "You promised!" he sobbed "You promised you'd wait for me!"


	2. Morning Song

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, nor do I own the song. **

**AN: Here we go again! I'll attempt to make this a bit happier. Let's go with…. random attempt at fluff. Please let me know how I do, since I haven't written fluff before. Just a morning when Bella wakes up. (I still heart reviews)**

**Morning Song**

As the sky gradually began to lighten, thanks to the unseen sun rising, the room began to brighten, and the light fell onto the face of the sleeping girl, who was being lovingly watched by her one and only. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling sleepily. His long dormant heart filled with warmth at the sight of it, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning" he said, kissing her nose lightly. "Mornin'."

_Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!  
_

They sat gazing at each other for a few moments, relishing the silence, and each others presence. Finally, she broke the silence. "So, what did I say last night?" she asked nervously. He chuckled quietly, and then smiled gently at her, his eyes filled with warmth and happiness.

"You said you loved me."

_I couldn't see the light  
Didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn,  
'Cause I know you'll be there _

"You know that though."

"Yes, and you know, no matter how many times you say it, I'll never tire of hearing it. Know why?"

"Why?"

_Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!_

"Because every time you say it, it fills me with warmth and happiness, and every time you say it, it assures me that my emotions are not wasted, for I love you too." She smiled again, and cuddled herself closer to him.

"Good" she said, and he laughed.

_I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl  
The sun always shines!_

Wrapping his arms gently around her, he gave her a light hug.

"And you know that will never change." He could feel her smile against him, and he was filled with joy at the fact that he had made her happy. Just like how he was filled with joy whenever she woke up in the morning, and the first thing she looked for was him, and how she always smiled at him when she found him still beside her.

_Yeah, Good Morning Beautiful Day...Good Morning Beautiful...  
It's a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful...Good morning...Good Morning Beautiful..  
What a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful_


	3. Wilting Hearts, Bleeding Roses

**Disclaimer: Ugh this is going to get annoying. I still do not own anything. Except the hat I'm wearing. Of which I love.**

**AN: Well, I decided I should make a story to go with the title of this whole collection. So, here we go again! Oh and, come on, 69 of you have at least looked at this. Reviews PLEASE! I heart them. A lot. And thank you for the review Holli-Loves-Edward. I loved them. **

**Ok, so, Edward left a different way in this. It's still his first time leaving. Sorry if the note is a little OOC. **

**Wilting Hearts and Bleeding Roses**

**BPOV**

I awoke to sharp pain shooting up my arm, starting somewhere around my wrist up to my elbow. I looked down at my arm curiously and saw a white bandage with some slight bulges where the stitches were. The cause of the sudden pain had been the fact I had rolled over on top of it.

Suddenly, the events of the previous night came streaming into my mind, playing for me like a video. Ah yes, I had gotten a stupid paper cut. And that paper cut had led to the much larger gash, which was currently being held together so the skin could heal fully. I also then realized Edward was not next to me like he usually was. I quickly glanced over to my rocking chair, where he often sat. When he was not there, I began to panic and I leapt out of bed so quickly that my head began to spin. Once the dizziness had faded, I frantically looked around the room, hoping to see him standing in one of the corners for some unknown reason.

Not seeing him, I rushed over to the closet, throwing it open hoping to see his smiling face. All that was in there was my clothing.

In a final, vain attempt to find him I went desperately to the window, only to find the yard still dark, and that no one was out there. I turned to glance at the clock, to figure out the time thinking maybe he had just run home to change, to find that the glowing numbers were obscured by a white envelope which was tied to a red rose.

With trembling fingers, I untied the ribbon, which appeared to be a midnight blue in the darkness, and opened the letter, which had not been sealed.

_Isabella-_

_I apologize for the fact you must discover this in a note, but, my family and I are leaving. This is for the best. I don't believe this, us, would have worked out anyhow. But, may I ask a favor of you? Please, try to be safe. If not for my sake, then at least Charlie's. I apologize for this, and last evening. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward _

The note fell from my fingers, floating to the floor as I fell to my knees, staring ahead. He was gone. And, from the looks of it, didn't care too much about me either. No tears came, no feeling at all. I was just hollow, empty. Numb. I saw the rose on the ground, next to the note, and carefully picked it up. As I held it tightly in my hand, I suddenly felt a pain in my finger tip. Bringing my hand to my face, I realized that I had been pricked by a thorn and was now bleeding. Apparently not all the thorns were removed. Examining my finger still, I noticed that it was the finger next to the one with the paper cut. The cut that had caused all of this. There was suddenly a slight drip sound, and I looked to see that the thorn must have gone fairly deep and had a little blood on it, some of which had just dripped to my floor.

Great.

Now all I had was a wilting heart, and a bleeding rose.


	4. Raining Love

**Disclaimer: Sighs This is starting to become a waste of my finger muscle's energy. I don't own it. Any of it. Clear? And I don't own the song either.**

**AN: Ok, ok, ready? Are you ready for this? It's another fluff attempt. Now, out of my stories, these ones, at the moment, I really need reviews on. I need to know how I'm doing on my fluffiness! Please? Oh, and, sorry if that isn't his middle name. I think it is. **

**Oh, and let me know if you think I should add my one shot Blackened in here. Or, if not and you have already read it though, if I should continue it following it throughout New Moon. Let me know please.**

**Now we shall proceed. **

**Raining Love**

It was quiet, the green of the forest and land creating a serene and silent setting, of which was uninterrupted for the rain had not yet begun to fall.

This was all being absorbed and appreciated by a couple walking hand in hand down the road, silent and content. They had chosen to take advantage of the still cloudy, yet rainless day with a walk, an opportunity to enjoy each others company and the fresh air at the same time.

The tall bronze haired boy glanced down at the shorter brunette beside him. He smiled slightly as he watched her gazing around, taking in the scenery of the beautiful landscape surrounding them. He listened to her even breathing, her slightly excited heartbeat, and the sound of her light footsteps on the still wet pavement. She suddenly glanced up at him, having felt his gaze. Seeing his staring, a light pink color flushed her cheeks, radiating more warmth as the blood became closer to the skin.

His smile grew more pronounced at the sight of the blush, and as she realized this, her face became a slightly darker shade of pink, a little closer to red. She glanced away quickly, draping her dark chocolate locks over her shoulder to hide her still light pink face.

Chuckling softly, the boy gently reached across himself with his free hand to place the hair back over the shoulder so he could keep her face in sight. He relished in the soft silken feeling of the mane, and how it always faintly smelled of strawberries, complementing her actual scent nicely. She looked back at him, gazing into his dark butterscotch eyes.

They had come to a halt now, and just continued lovingly staring at each other, wishing that time would halt, and everything would freeze, and that they could remain in this moment forever.

Suddenly, a drop of moisture landed on his nose. Touching it gently, he withdrew his hand to see a tiny drop of water on his index finger. He looked up to the sky, and blinked when another drop landed on his forehead. Looking back down towards his beloved, he realized she had been gazing at the sky to. She looked back to him, and saw that his eyes held slight disappointment as the drops increased their tempo on the leaves around them. She smiled at him, and then gently nudged him forward. "Let's keep walking," she said softly.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
_

He looked at her, surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain  
_

The rain was now coming down hard, and both were drenched. Their hair was plastered to their foreheads, darker in color than the original shade they were. And on their faces they wore large grins, both enjoying the feeling of the rain against their skin.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain  
_

Each thought the other looked stunning at the moment, and kept sneaking glances at one another when the thought the other wouldn't notice.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling_

At some point, they both glanced at each other at the same time, and upon realizing they had been caught, began to laugh lightly. They way one only could with their beloved.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain_

It was amazing for them to think that all they had been through, after fighting and struggling for the right to be together, that they now were, in this one moment when the rain seemed to give everything and enhanced beauty as it bounced off of the trees, leaves, and the two beings walking down the lane. 

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling_

And as they turned to reluctantly head back towards the house, the boy stopped and turned the girl to face him.

Kissing her gently her whispered, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan"

"And I you, Edward Anthony Cullen," she responded, before turning once more to head towards her home, with her love walking beside her.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_


	5. ah! An! Sorry!

**Ah! Sorry, not a story yet. It just wasn't updating my thing so I'm trying something. I'll try to update again today to make up for it! Sorry!**


	6. Blackened

**Disclaimer: sighs I still own nothing. **

**AN: Well, sorry I didn't post last night like I said I would. My pathetic excuse is that it was father's day, and I was hanging out with my dad. Hey, at least it's true. Now, even though no one got back to me on this, I put Blackened in anyways. And this is it. Now, I need you to answer my question. Should I leave this as a one shot, or continue with it? I'm not sure if I will continue, and I would just like to know what you all think, so please let me know. And Review darn it! Haha. But seriously, please do. Now, here we go!**

**Blackened**

The flames licked against the night sky, clearly visible as it blazed higher and higher. The humans within the surrounding domains were currently blissfully unaware of the inferno mere blocks from their homes, as they slept peacefully. Though, their slumber wouldn't be lasting much longer, for the flames were dancing their way towards the boiler room, where they would come in contact with many things that would result in a large and loud explosion of raging heat.

The ignorant beings who were supposed to be in charge of subduing the flames and preventing harm to the people around were unaware of the merry light as well. Though, there was one creature that was painfully aware of the fire.

With hair matching in color to the flames, she stood before the crumbling building, knowing full well what the flames meant, yet still praying to some unknown being that she was incorrect. Slowly, she approached the smoldering structure, and walked into it, through an opening that had been created by the destructive caress of the flames. She ignored the flames that were licking at her skin, they would do no harm. She ignored the smell of her singed hair, her burning clothes. She was numb as she walked to the other side of what was once a studio, towards a broken mirror that was blackening from the smoke, and was caked with dried blood.

She paused before it, and could see her distorted reflection in the shards of mirror. It was mocking her, taunting her. She turned her back to it, and looked around slowly, searching through the flames.

She then saw what she was looking for. A small pile, burning in the corner of the room. She approached it slowly, trembling. When she reached it, her knees gave way, and she feel to the floor beside it, barely holding in the dry sob that threatened to break loose. She ran her trembling fingers over the ash, hoping that in their wake her love would reappear, strong again, and ready to continue his hunt.

Her fingertips then encountered something smooth, and she carefully picked through the ash until she found it. A small torn piece of her lover's skin, the skin she had once so lovingly caressed, the skin that made the man that she had had so much faith in. It had still retained some of his coolness, and she relished the feeling. She carefully brought it to her lips, knowing that she would never be able to kiss his again.

Keeping the worn piece of him clutched tightly in her hand, she carefully scooped a small amount of the ash into her other hand, and the she turned and ran from the building, not a moment to soon, for as soon as she was in the parking lot, the entire building exploded, and was engulfed in a fiery rage, that almost matched the fire burning within herself.

She then ran. She ran, and ran, as fast as she possibly could, until, miles away, her knees gave way, and she tumbled to the ground, where she remained, crumpled and sobbing. She was broken, if not on the outside, then most certainly in. The one thing that had made her feel whole, the one thing she had cared most about, was gone, thanks to those bastards.

_Damn them,_ she screamed in her mind, _Damn them all to Hell! _

She finally managed to force herself into a sitting position, where she carefully, ever so carefully, placed her beloved's ash into the same hand as the flesh, which was loosing its coolness. Its comfort. She then reached into her pocket, and retrieved a white gold heart shaped locket, one that James had given to her as an anniversary gift. Their 90th anniversary, to be exact. She opened it, and carefully poured the ash into it, then gently set the locket down, still open, onto the warm earth. She then delicately folded the last solid remain of the keeper of her heart into a miniscule square, and placed it in the locket among the ashes. She clamped it shut, and brought it to her lips.

"I will avenge you," she murmured against the cool metal, "I swear I will. But how?"


	7. Hate me if you want to

**Ugh, I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while and now I'm giving you an author's note. I just wanted to let you know, I am once again leaving for about a week, only this time to Massachusetts for a week to visit my uncle. So, I won't be able to update for a bit and I have writers block for one shots, though I am currently writing a different story now. And, I also wish to apologize for my very bad last chapter. I know. It, for lack of a better word, sucked. I had had pizza that night and was on the hyper side, so I give you my apologizes and ask for your forgiveness. I'll attempt to update as soon as I can, and will try to make this one better. Thank you for your patience, and to all those who reviewed, I thank you ten times more. **


	8. My Child's Torture

**Disclaimer: Time continues, yes, but the ownership over Twilight and New Moon continue to stay the same, so henceforth, I don't own 'em. **

**AN: Would you all like me to stop killing Bella now? I swear I love her, I really do, but she's one of the few characters people care about that can actually **_**die**_**. That's the only reason for my consistent killings of her. I will try to keep it to only two more times I kill her. Try being the key word. **

**Now, just side information that no one probably cares to know, but I am terrible with medical tape. I had to wrap my finger (jammed it a little at volleyball) and it is incredibly sloppy. The first time I wrapped it the tip of my finger turned a deep purple-blue. Ah, well. **

**Just so you now, this is inspired by the song "When She Cries". It's when Edward has left, and Charlie hears Bella at night. Now, go on and read. **

**By the way, did anybody read Stephenie's Eclipse quote of the day today? "****I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object." — Edward Cullen ****hah. It makes me smile. That's bad that it does, isn't it? Ah well. **

**My Child's Torture **

He stared at the darkened ceiling, not really seeing the bumpy texture of the pale paint. It was the middle of the night, and the darkness was pressing, the air heavy like it too was sleeping, along with the rest of Forks inhabitants. He seemed to be the only one awake, listening intently to the night.

Suddenly there came a sound from his beloved child's bedroom. She was tossing and turning violently through out the course of her dream, which he had long since figured out what it was about.

"No!" he heard her cry, "please, don't, don't leave!" her voice was fainter now, laced with pain as she begged with the bastard in her nightmare. The pleading in her voice, the loneliness and pain intertwined, wrenched at his heart, yanking viciously at it, until it was on the verge of breaking, just like the terrible night when his daughter disappeared with his wife. He faintly recalled her saying the same words her mother had on that horrible occasion to him last spring vacation, when she had run off to Phoenix. But that was long forgotten now, that pain replaced with this new, helpless one.

He longed to run and wake her, hold her and chase the monsters away like when she was little, before she was taken away. But he knew it didn't help now, the dream would just return later, and he couldn't chase the monster away for it had already run off, which was exactly what plagued her mind.

_If he ever returns, _he thought savagely, _I will personally kill him, as slowly as I can. _But, would that just distress his child more? He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He despised feeling this helpless, not being able to do a damned thing to help the one he loved so much, held so dear.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream. She had awoken. It took every ounce of self control he had not to jump out of bed and run to her. She always just brushed her tears away and told him it was 'just a dream' in the terrifyingly dead voice she now spoke in. It was quite for a few minutes, and then he heard her sobs, her ragged breaths as tears poured out of the brown eyes that were so like her mothers.

A tear trickled out of his own eye as he felt as though someone was ripping at his gut and heart. Why couldn't he fix this? Why did that boy ever come into her life? Why did he ever destroy his child? His only child? The sadistic bastard was going to pay. But now, his main focus was his daughter. She was still sobbing, though it had quieted a bit. As much as listening to her tears hurt, it was also a slight relief. She still contained some emotion, she wasn't completely dead inside, though these dreams tore her up inside. The dead state, the walking comatose she went around in, was worse than the scream and pain filled nights they both endured. During the day, she wasn't his little Bella. She was a shell of a girl, a shadow of what she once was. Her body was there, yet her spirit, her fire, extinguished. Not a single spark in her eye, no smiles graced her haunted face. And she just went in an endless routine, a circle, not even a sphere, just a flat, emotionless circle. That always hurt the worst, cut him the deepest. He had felt a part of him die too, at the same time her flare did.

He wanted to help his child, so bad, but he didn't know how. He couldn't bear to send her away to some ward, where she would be treated as one of the insane, rather than one of the depressed, one in desperate need of love. He needed to help; feeling like he couldn't sliced deeper into the wounds, and ripped his already tattered heart even more.

_God, please let me help my child._ God, please stop the torture.

"**When She Cries" by Restless Heart song lyrics**

The road I have travelled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true  
When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
And she does her best to hide the pain that she's been through

When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide all the fear she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries

She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believed  
She'd be there by my side  
I don't know how she takes it  
Just once I'd like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
That fill her loving eyes

When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide all the fear she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries

So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries


	9. Close My Eyes

**Disclaimer: If getting out of typing these repeatedly means smartly whapping my self on the head with a board I will gladly do it. sighs I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Or the song. I don't own that either. **

**AN: I was going to post this with the last chapter, but my internet decided not to work. My sincerest apologizes. Now, onto another matter. I would greatly appreciate reviews. Seriously. I want opinions here! Come on people! I know your reading (I have my ways). So, anonymous or not, review! Let's go! **

**And, just my useless piece of information, I'm very sorry if this one isn't that good, but I felt so serene writing it. Very relaxing. So, let us continue.**

**Close My Eyes**

The dark wood floor of the small room was, evidently, immensely fascinating. He was studying it intently as he paced, alabaster brow furrowed. His entire being was tense, and stress was emanating off of him. Yet she could tell he was fighting showing it. He was trying his best to show her he was still in control, that whatever dispute that had occurred at his home was not eating at him, starting from the inside and gnawing its way out. He could feel the weight of her gaze, but did not look up to meet it.

"Edward," she said softly. He just continued pacing. "_Edward"_ she said again, louder. This time he looked up at her.

Standing carefully, she motioned for him to come closer. Cautiously, he complied.

"What?" She didn't respond, but warning him with her eyes, she carefully wrapped her arms around his waste and rubbed circles on his back with her thumbs.

"You need to relax," she said quietly. He sighed.

"I know. But I don't think that I can." She pulled back and looked up at him, thinking.

"Sit," she said suddenly, pointing to the floor in front of the side of her bed.

"Why do you-"

"Sit," she repeated. Slowly, never taking his eyes from her, he complied. She walked behind him and sat Indian style on the bed.

"Scoot back closer to me. I want to try something," she told him. He was watching her over his shoulder, wary as to what she wanted to do. But, he still did as he was told, never saying a word. "Now I need you to completely relax," she instructed. When he failed to do this, she said softly, coaxingly, "please just relax." Finally he did so, shoulders sagging slightly as the muscles un-tensed. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and rubbed just as carefully. Though his skin was still like granite, and her fingers didn't make the slightest indention, she still hoped her warmth would relax him. Which it seemed to, for slowly his posture lessened, and he leaned back against her bed. On a sudden inspiration, she began to softly sing a song she had heard on the radio she had heard the other day.

"**Oh look there you go again  
Putting on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day**" she could see him relax even more, so she continued,

"**Doing this…and doing that  
Always putting yourself last  
A whole lot of give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong, so long before you break" **she knew that it applied to him, and she hoped that he would understand that she meant what she sang, and she wasn't simply singing for the sake of singing.

"**So fall……  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine…I'll catch you…every time you  
Fall….go on and loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear, I'm right here….  
Baby fall…" **She had carefully slide to the floor next to him, and had rested his head on her shoulder, his bronze hair brushing against her cheek as it rested there, and he drew a shuddering breath, his stress seeming to fade a bit more.

"**Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, let it fade away.. yeah  
And if you want to let go baby its ok  
**

**Fall….  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine…I'll catch you…every**** time you  
Fall….go on and loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear, I'm right here…  
Baby fall…**

Ooohhh

Hold on…..hold on….hold on to me

Fall….  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine…I'll catch you…every time you  
Fall….go on loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear, I'm right here…  
Baby, baby, baby fall…. " When she stopped, silence settled comfortably over the dark room, the only sounds being their breathing, her heart beat, and the rain pattering soothingly against the window pane. She hesitantly began stroking his hair, encouraging him to relax, and, if he needed to, speak. In return to her gesture, he began playing with a piece of her brunette hair, which had fallen in front of his face. After a while, he sighed.

"I'm just… so tired," he said, weariness weaving itself between his words.

"So sleep," she responded gently, moving his head to her lap where she continued stroking his hair and humming softly. And, all though he could never really sleep, he closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing as well. They stayed like that for a while, until her hand was still on his head, and her own brown haired one lolled back onto her bed, her breathing even as her sleep deepened.

Typically he would have moved her up to the bed, but feeling his own contentedness and sensing hers, he stayed where he was, eyes still closed, until the sun crept up behind the clouds, and Charlie began to stir.

By this time, his beloveds head had moved so it was hanging forwards, her long hair tickling his nose, allowing him to inhale the intoxicating scent. Reluctantly he stood, and gently picked up her sleeping form and placed it beneath her bed covers. As he watched her sleep, he was acutely aware of the fact he was more serene and relaxed than he could ever remember being.

****


	10. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon… Or Eclipse (Tuesday)!!! does dance**

**AN: I know, I know I haven't been updating. Bad eReid. I could use my writers block as an excuse, but it's not a good one, so we will just ignore that. **

**IMPORTANT: as you all probably know, Eclipse is coming out Tuesday. I won't be anywhere **_**near**_** this site, until I am done with it. Just so you know. And, you don't have to worry, because I won't post any stories about it until months and months from now, so there will be no spoilers from me. Just thought I'd get that out of the way.**

**Now, this story is in honor of all the victims of Virginia Tech. Though it is not the date of the anniversary for it, I just want it to be known that none of those students are forgotten. Or their families. Slightly inspired by the song "He Ain't the Leavin' Kind" by Rascal Flatts. If anyone saw the ACM awards, then you know that they did that song in honor of Virginia Tech as well. They are all in our (at least mine) hearts. **

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Remember Me**

The light from the screen played across the dark walls, reflecting moving figures in her wide, horrified eyes. They intently watched the screen, taking in all the information that was being given, but barely believing it. Faces flashed across the television, sobbing people, frantic police, screaming ambulances. A list of names in the right hand side of the screen boldly displayed the names of people who were known to have fallen. So far there were thirteen.

Her warm hand was clenched around his cold one, squeezing it tightly as the horrid tale unfolded. Some of her brown hair had fallen into her eyes, but she hardly noticed, all attention focused on what was in front of her as she raptly watched the people scurrying around in the box. His wide, deep honey eyes were watching the screen as well, but would occasionally dart to the one beside him. He swiftly moved the hair behind her ear, and then turned back to the news.

The News Caster was speaking now, the camera focused on his slightly lopsided face, his graying black hair slicked back unattractively. As he spilled the details of the terror, the thin exterior emotion feigned sadness and remorse, but he could not control the sick gleam of excitement that danced in his gray eyes at the fact that he was the one who got to cover the story. Though of course he would not really care, he was safe behind his oak desk, inside the confines of the news room, with the burning lights blaring down as he gave his big story. He wasn't affected, he could not feel the pure terror, the pure pain that all those people were going through, waiting to be saved, waiting to hear the someone had been saved. No, all he knew were the mild butterflies he had gotten before going on that morning.

The list of names on the screen had reappeared, and it had grown. He began to read the names, and on the left side of the screen, they began showing a string of live action shots again. The list now reached thirty-three total, the culprit having taken his life as well. Tears filled Isabella's eyes as the man on screen concluded that they would bring updates as they came.

The room was suddenly dark, the screen now blank, remote resting on the side table near Edward. They continued staring at the blank screen, silence settling thickly over the atmosphere, drenched with horror and pain. The girl opened her mouth so as to speak, but closed it again. What could one say?

Her tears had spilled over, and when he caught the scent of them, he quickly took her into his arms and began trying to sooth her while drying her eyes. This was hard to do, for he was in shock himself. This made the entire race seem even more barbaric, yet, the fear and pain he felt for all of the people was overwhelming.

"All those people, all those families!" she whispered through her tears.

"I know." He whispered back. The families…

She abruptly stood, and he allowed her, detaching his arms from around her shoulders. He gave her a slightly questioning look, but she didn't see it for she was already walking towards the kitchen.

The bright yellow of the cabinets seemed odd, contrasting drastically with the black mood. She walked to the phone and picked it up, dialing the familiar number.

After about three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a female's voice sounded. Bella leaned against the counter.

"Mom?" she said quietly.

"Bella? Oh, Bella! Have you seen the news?" her mother cried.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling," she sniffled, fighting back more tears, "I want you to know I love you. You know that, right?"

"Oh, honey! Yes I know that! Of course I do! I love you too, with all of my heart." Bella smiled wistfully at her mother's comment, glad to hear the familiar voice, know that she was okay, to know that her mom knew she loved her.

"I wanted to make sure you knew," she said quietly, "because so…so many people won't get to say that to their parents tonight." She started crying heavily now, and Edward came into the room, wrapping his arms around her and leaning her against him as she cried.

She could hear her mother crying as well.

"Bells, I love you. And I want you to know, no matter what, I always will."

"Okay mom. I have to go, Charlie, Dad, will be back soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." She put the phone back in the cradle and leaned against Edward's chest, and he stroked her hair gently.

"I love you too," she said, her voice muffled by tears and by his shirt.

"I know. And you know what?" he said, lifting her chin with a single cold finger, "I love you too." He kissed her forehead gently, and she closed her watery eyes, sighing before resting her head back against him. They stood like that, both lost in thought, until they heard Charlie pull into the driveway. She pulled away, and looking up at him said, "I need to go see him." Edward nodded, and she left, walking out of the kitchen to go be with her father, grateful she could, when so many others would never get to hold their child again.

Tomorrow, she was determined to lay out crosses near the school. All thirty-three of them.

Names:

**Ross Abdallah Alameddine**

**Christopher James Bishop**

**Brian Bluhm**

- **Ryan Clark**

**Austin Cloyd**

**Jocelyn Couture-Nowak**

**Daniel Perez Cueva**

**Kevin Granata**

**Matthew Gwaltney**

**Caitlin Hammaren**

**Jeremy Herbstritt**

**Rachael Elizabeth Hill**

**Emily Jane Hilscher**

**Matthew J. La Porte**

**Jarrett L. Lane**

**Henry Lee**

**Liviu Librescu**

**G.V. Loganathan**

**Partahi Lumbantoruan**

**Lauren McCain**

**Daniel O'Neil**

**Juan Ramon Ortiz**

**Minal Panchal**

**Erin Peterson**

**Mike Pohle**

**Julia Pryde**

**Mary Karen Read**

**Reema Samaha**

**Waleed Mohammed Shaalan**

**Leslie Sherman**

**Maxine Shelly Turner**

**Nicole Regina White**

**Cho Seung-Hui**

**You are in our Hearts. †**

**Song lyrics:**

"They tried their best to drag him out  
of a courthouse down in Montgomery  
And now they wanna kick him out of school  
And take him off our money  
They can take those words off of  
Paper and stone  
But he ain't gone, no

Chorus:  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
He'd never walk away  
Even from those who don't believe  
And wanna leave him behind  
He ain't the leavin' kind

She stayed mad at him for a lot of years  
For takin' her husband  
Started losin' her faith  
And thinkin' that her life meant nothin'  
But when she looks at those kids she raised all by herself  
She knows she had some help, yeah  
She knows

Repeat Chorus

No matter what you do  
No matter where you go  
He's always right there with you

Even from those you don't belive  
And wanna leave him behind  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
No, no

He ain't the leavin' kind  
He ain't the leavin' kind  
Woo, woo  
He ain't the leavin' kind"


	11. MySpace

**Myspace Account has been Established! **

**Ok, no killing me for this one, I will be deleting it as soon as I get up another story. I have one written, I'm just being extremely lazy and don't feel like typing it up right now (that's what I get for hand writing). Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I have set up a myspace, and the link is in my profile, so please check it out (I have no friends on it currently except for Tom. It's kind of depressing to look at). **

**ALSO, I should hopefully have a new chapter up on here soon, I just need to stop being lazy, so keep an eye out for that. And, I am working on another story, and depending on where I stop it and whether or not I'm going to have there be a sequel to it, the posting time of that is varying. Possibly next week, maybe next month. I will keep you updated on that one (I haven't thought of a title yet). And, out of curiosity, does anyone on here do Role Play on myspace? Let me know please! **

**Now that I have thoroughly angered all of you, I am going to go and try and convince myself to either type up the oneshot I have written or type a new one to try and make up for this.**

**My Sincerest apologizes,**

**eReid **


	12. The Heart of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership over Twilight, New Moon, or, the recently released Eclipse. These fabulous pieces of writing all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: I am attempting to make it up to you all by typing up this story. And just so you know, I lied. As you know, I am lazy, and right now I am so much so that I do not feel like transferring the information from the last authors note onto here, so I am going to leave it up. Many apologies. **

**I still have no friend requests on my specially made myspace people! At least check it out please. **

**Now, this one is just a summer evening when Bella is lying out in the front yard in the middle of the night, and Edward is just returning from hunting. Be warned, I originally wrote this at midnight, so it should be interesting what my tired mind produces. I should hopefully get out the kinks as I type it though. Also be warned this is me experimenting with details and descriptions. Now, I will shut up.**

**Continue. **

**The Heart of Heaven**

The long grass tickled her exposed flesh uncomfortably, attempting to press through the fabric on her back, crab grass poking through here and there, jabbing painfully. The soil the grass relied on was damp, a light layer of moisture clinging desperately to the fibers of the blue cotton and gray flannel that adorned her.

She lay facing the sky, arms at her sides, palms down, taking in the texture of the earth. Her neck curved gently and slightly above the ground, exposed to the wrath of the stiff green blades as her hair fanned out behind her, chocolate waves rippling softly against the unrelenting green.

The pale, tired face was drawn, impassive, dark eyes shining out from the milky pallor, hungrily consuming the view above her, yet at the same time not seeing anything.

Red lips were lightly pressed together, relaxed but not parted, and as desirable as a piece of smooth chocolate.

She stared at a painted seen, brushed by an unknown hand, black velvet smoothed across the sky, the Milky Way swirling through, the stars that were dusted on dancing with the planets watching somberly on. The moon was hidden by the dark leafy canvases of the soldiering trees, lurking unseen, not daring to touch the heavens.

A breeze smoothed over, cleansing the stale air with a fresh wave, as crisp as a cool glass of water, washing over her silent figure, causing a few strands of brown satin to slip over her face, tickling her firm yet soft skin.

Ignoring it completely, she let her thoughts drift away, carrying her with them.

Silence settled, comfortable and cushioning, bringing the peace of an old quilt one wrapped around their self on a cold wintry eve, when they had no where they needed to be.

Another gentle wind sailed over, carrying the scent of rain and honeysuckle.

Her eyelids slipped close, concealing the deep pools, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Everything was going on, yet nothing was happening. Time was moving, but everything was still. Things were ending, but everything had just begun.

Something sweet brushed across her mouth, and she savored the fleeting taste. There was a cool touch on her hand, and a moth's wing fluttering across her forehead, the strands of thin stray ribbon being brushed away by gentle compassion.

Her eyes remained closed, but she could see perfectly the heaven in her heart.


	13. Out of Mind

**Disclaimer: I am not the holder of ownership over Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or any of their lovely characters. They belong to the even lovelier Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Ok, just to give you all (or ya'll, whichever takes your fancy) a heads up, my school is starting this Thursday, so if you don't see me around for a while, that's why. I've got a lot I'm going to be trying to juggle, between home work, volley ball, other extra things, and trying to wrap up and start posting my other story, well, I may be little bit stressed, so I may take a break from this. Oh, I've also got a volunteer job I have to get a certain amount of hours for. Anyways, enough of my complaining. **

**This one is probably based on a time in one of the months after Edward left that Bella doesn't remember a lot from (you know, the whole January, February thing). And I apologize for the little bit of OOCness, if there is any that is detectable. I wrote this on a whim. Let us continue now. **

**Out of Mind**

The sky was slowly darkening, clouds rolling in, tumbling over one another like wrestling toddlers, and spilling moisture like one of the pesky children had scraped their knee. The rain poured down, pounding against her exposed flesh with an almost painful force. It tangled in her hair, plastering it to her face, with it clinging desperately to her warm cheek and forehead. Icy, harsh, and mocking, it bounced off of pavement as each drop met its end, having a final act of slicking roads, a last attempt to create hurt and destruction.

She did not move. She did not make a sound. Staring ahead blankly, the only visible signs of life to a human would be the occasional blinking of her dark brown eyes, which were emotionless except for the deep underlying emotion of pain and torture.

The fabric of her modest clothing attached itself to her, clinging to the skin of her stomach, waste and breasts. The dark blue fabric of her blouse was black from the rain, her jeans the same. On the side of the deserted highway, the only light that reached out to her was the halo of yellow from the light posts meant to guide travelers safely through the evening. No cars were present, except the red beast that lurked a hundred feet back. Her silhouette was the only thing discernable through the gloom and mist of the drops glancing off the ground and side rails, having positioned herself just out of reach of the revealing light.

There was no reason behind her stop. There was no purpose for her standing there, other than the fact she need to feel the rain, she needed to feel the penetrating cold, needed to be reminded of her humanity, which she felt she had all but lost. Hope for feeling the soul that had once resided inside her washed from her, was pounded out by the rain as soon as she opened the truck's door. Her soul was gone, ripped unceremoniously from her with her heart, both willingly given away, and were now wandering somewhere with the demon she knew as an angel.

Rain trickled down her face, dripping from her hair and creating tears she refused to cry, having shed enough. Her new defiance created a strong hold within her, and at this moment radiated from her in such a way it made her seem to have a glow, though it could easily be a trick of the moisture and light. It burned in her eyes, an inferno constantly fed by memories, which though kept the flames dancing well, like alcohol does a tipsy girl, but refused to curl and char, then blow away as ash does in wind. This burning kept her standing here, forcing her flesh to endure the torment of the abusive rain. Illness never crossed her mind, time and people did not flicker her common sense nor worry. Besides, she caused much too much trouble being around people to want to risk going back. Perhaps if she just stayed her, and let herself wash away with the rain, or blow away like the ashes, things would be easier. To get to fly with the wind, cross land with out ever touching it, sounded much better than the defined solidity the confined her in her own misery. Yes, she would just blow away, drift across the sea, and sink into its depths, out of sight, out of mind.

But, this cursed human form left her weighted on the ground, prevented her flight and bliss. Damn this flesh bag, this sack of meat! Let it burn in its own fire! Let it die, let it rot in itself, just let her out first, instead of forcing her to rot with it, forcing her to be picked at by scavengers, who mocked the corpse and its pain. Damn it all.

Pain, what did they know of pain?! Who were they to mock it, to pity it which was much worse than the taunts, when they knew nothing of it?! Pain which broke people, which fed others. Pain, which brought so much destruction and chaos, yet twisted pleasure to a select few.

Pain, it was all she could do to not grit her teeth at the thought of the word, had been ruling her life for so long. She wanted to break free of it, to live again, but she couldn't get it out. No matter what, the pain was always there, though numbed every so often. Now, the physical pain caused by the rain was a nice distraction from the emotional turmoil that she was in. If only she could completely rid herself of it, for it would surely kill her one of these days. But yet she knew it wouldn't, couldn't, for she was already dead.

_I'm already dead. _


	14. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Love the stuff, yes, own, no. Oh, I don't own the song either. **

**AN: Ugh, I know, you all probably gave up on me. I'm so sorry I took so long, I'm going to have to try and update more often. I should hopefully get a few more in tonight. I'm not promising though incase something changes. Alright, anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

**Well, I don't know how well this one came out, I will try to do a better one in my next update. **

**Jacob's turn for some love (Bella's been changed). **

**Nevermore **

The bumps in the plaster were beginning to blend together, making the ceiling look blemish free and perfectly smooth. He had stared at it for God knows how long. It hurt, he wasn't afraid to admit it. It hurt like hell.

"_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
Say I need to get on with my life  
They don't realize_

She had reeked, wasn't the same. A stone that lacked feeling, filled instead with a disgusting instinct. Like his own.

_Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving across town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do not fall asleep  
Cause you know she will be there in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

A shiver raced through his spine at the thought. There she had stood, and there he was, trying not to kill her. God, he'd wanted to so bad. So bad. He was hideous. Who wants to kill the person… no, she wasn't a person. Not anymore. That, that _thing_ was not the love of his life. Not now.

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke  
Tore all her pictures off the wall  
They ain't helping me at all_

Hug. All she wanted was a freaking hug. And that was too much even, not that it would have felt the same. _Don't damn it! _Don't cry. What is that going to do any ways? She was long gone. She might as well be dead.

_'Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
Drinking more than you ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to god, begging him "please"  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

She's more  
She's more

It'd be better if she were dead. No. NO! Don't even think that! Don't even…

Why was this so freaking hard? God, why did this happen? Why are there any stupid mythical creatures at all?! Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?! Just, just make it stop….

His shoulders shook, sobs threatening. God, she's not there any more. She's not her. _I want her…_

_'Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving across town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do not fall asleep  
Because you know she waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory_

People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget..."

_I want Bella. _


	15. Turtle Doves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the lovely characters. Nor do I own the song (that belongs to Nickelback).**

**AN: Who's proud of me? I'm updating **_**again!**_** Oh, and who read my Halloween story? Out of curiosity. Anyways, about the other story I'm writing, I re-read it a while ago and realized it was absolutely horrible, so I am in the process of rewriting it, so it will be a while. Just an FYI.**

**Now, I have a question for everyone, and I got this idea from another author. **

**What do you all think I look like? Gender (won't be offended by guesses) hair color, eye color, height, anything (so long as it's appropriate). Let me know through a review please. I will try and think up a bonus update by Wednesday if I get…. Three responses. As a reward for satisfying my curiosity. **

**This story is for darling Mike. The human man needs some love. (Inspired by, 'Someone that You're With' by Nickelback)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Turtle Doves**

Clouds churned sluggish and thick up above, pressing down on the trees which seemed to be the only thing holding them up. The rain had yet to unleash its wrath upon the student body, but the downpour was inevitable. By the middle of the next hour, at the latest.

He walked behind them, equally as lethargic as the clouds above. His 'girlfriend' babbled incessantly in his ear, something about a gooey romance she wanted to see, not so subtly hinting at him to take her out that night. Dark theater. Romance movie. With Jessica. He mentally shuddered. Jess was okay and all and he liked her fine, just not that strongly in that way. He still couldn't remember why he agreed to go out with her. Oh, yeah. The hot brunette in front of him had suggested it. God, that girl was amazing, and he could have been with her. But stupid Cullen came along and stole the spotlight. He wanted to be with her, she was sweet and soft, and didn't talk _all the time_. Unlike certain somebody next to him right now.

Eyes still trained on the waves of brown before him, he imagined what it could have been like, if not for Cullen, who was presently walking beside the girl of Mike's dreams. Damn him. If _Edward_ hadn't been there, he and Bella could have been comfortable with each other. It would have been nice. He would have made her laugh, and she would smile at him, not dearest Eddie.

In the back of his mind, he imagined what it would be like to kiss her, though was quickly embarrassed by the thought. In front of him, Edward stiffened, glaring quickly over his stupid perfect shoulder at him, and then moving closer to Bella. _Push him away, something! _Mike silently urged. He hoped, really. God, he wanted to be with her so bad. He liked her. A lot. But, as much as he didn't want to admit it, she didn't like him. Because of stupid Cullen, she wouldn't even glance at him.

Oh well. She was probably a little out of his league anyways. He was like a turtle (though turtles were pretty awesome, he had to admit. Certain ones looked cool…) and she was like a dove. And Edward had to be a freaking eagle, luring the other pretty bird in. _Where the hell did that simile come from? Pssh, I'm so not a turtle…am I?_ He banished the thought, quickly reassuring himself. He was so not a turtle. And he could only hope Bella would see that one day. In the mean time, there was Jessica. Another mental shudder. Regardless, he turned his attention to her.

"So what was that movie you wanted to see again?"

**Song Lyrics:**

**I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late**

[CHORUS  
Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long   
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them

[CHORUS

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that   
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long   
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that   
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  



End file.
